


Don't be nervous, John

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous John, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: If there's one thing I, John Lennon, love, it's definitely playing.When I take the guitar in my arms, when I brush its strings, when it plays for me softly while I sing... oh, it's all so perfect. There's nothing to make me feel more alive, calmer and more excited at the same time.And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's definitely everything that precedes and follows that moment.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Don't be nervous, John

If there's one thing I, John Lennon, love, it's definitely playing.

When I take the guitar in my arms, when I brush its strings, when it plays for me softly while I sing... oh, it's all so perfect. There's nothing to make me feel more alive, calmer and more excited at the same time.

And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's definitely everything that precedes and follows that moment.

People dragging us through crowds of fans ready to jump on us, people telling us where to go, people who "five minutes and it’s showtime"!

And then the hair that needs to be perfect, the makeup, the dress change and that fucking tie always so tight, that prevents me from breathing properly.

It chokes me and I loosen it. I can't stand it.

Everything makes me so damn nervous that, in front of this fucking mirror, I can't even comb my hair. I torture this damn lock of hair on my forehead with a comb, but it doesn't want to stay in its fucking place.

I'm a mess.

I'm an idiot, a fool who just needs nothing to go crazy.

I'm a kid, the kid who came to Mimi's house without even knowing how to tie his shoes.

I am a coward, who is scared by people and the noise and the disorder they bring within me; a coward who every time, in situations like this, would just like to escape as far away as possible and never be seen again.

I’m...

_Johnny_... yes...

I’m...

“Johnny?”

Paul's voice is just a slight whisper and his dark, sweet eyes magically appear in the mirror, right behind me, and cross mine. I lose a moment looking at him, with this stupid comb suspended in mid-air.

"Don't be nervous, John, mh?" he tells me.

And while his eyes seem not to want to move from mine, he smiles at me almost imperceptibly, as only he can do, as he can do only with me.

And his smile and that look push away the nervousness, insecurity and a thousand fears that fight fiercely in my head, in my heart, in every part of me.

They're all right here, as an integral part of my being, and they're going to stay there forever.

But as long as Paul is by my side, as long as his eyes always watch over me, as long as he magically appears in the mirror reflection, behind me, I might as well manage this insecure Johnny boy, who doesn't want to leave me alone.

As long as Paul keeps on telling me, "Don't be nervous, John," then everything will be fine.

Then he grabs my back and forces me to turn to him.

"And, for God's sake, just learn how to tie this fucking tie." he says, fixing the knot I’ve loosened.

Now it's perfect and I breathe without any problems.

"Really, John, I just can't help you everytime!" he snorts, “You’re a big lad now!”

A frowned expression twists his beautiful features and I find myself laughing.

Now he's the nervous one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while since my last story in the Beatles fandom. But Paul and John always are in my heart. Luckily, even if I don't have ideas to write something new, I still have many more stories I've written in these years, that were posted on the Italian archive. They're like 91 altogether. So, I decided to translate them all. Hope I can do it. :D  
> This little flash was born in 2013, after seeing that photo of John in front of the mirror, and you can see from the reflex that behind him there's Paul. hAnd of course, you all know about John loosening his tie and Paul immediately showing up to fix it.   
> But I remember the real prompt came from a fact I had read a few days before writing it, in which it is said that before the recording of "This boy", Paul tells John: "Don't be nervous, John" and he replies "I'm not!". I found it a very tender thing, the perfect cue for a fluff oneshot.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Ciao!  
> Chiara


End file.
